quackityhqfandomcom-20200214-history
Gangster Joey
Gangster Joey is a character QuackityHQ uses for some of his videos. He uses the model of the "Dog" character from a video game "Toontown Online" and "Toontown Rewritten". Video Appearances/Cameos *'TTR Tutorials- How to delay an update '- His first appearence; Gangster Joey shows up when he hears a toon talking about update delays. Gangster Joey misunderstands this, and starts threatening to beat up the toon because he's talking "crap" about his game *'10 things you didn't know about Toontown' - When the narrator talks about how Gangster Joey didn't make Toontown originally, Gangster Joey crashes his plane into the area and threatens the narrator with a gun. *'How to be a Gangster in Toontown '- After Fat Carl proclaims himself "the best gangster ever", Gangster Joey comes in to challenge that idea by challenging Fat Carlto a duel. Neither win or lose, as both are killed in the battle. This leads to Gangster Joey's first kill and first death. *'WARRIOR CATS: THE MOVIE (TRAILER) '- Seen being taken hostage by the Warrior Cats and later laughing at their attempt to kill them by roleplaying. *'TOONFEST 2015 '- Gangster Joey heads to the airport to go to OMGCon. However, he goes for a few drinks and misses the flight after getting too drunk. Luckily, an old man helps Gangster Joey get to OMGCon by helicopter. However, after some conflict with the old-man and the pilot, the plane Gangster Joey is meant to go on crashes into OMGCon. As Slate Blue Rabbit is on stage to replace Gangster Joey, the plane hits her, killing her. Gangster Joey is then disappointed, revealing his fanbase is a bunch of children and old men with fedoras. *'fake quackity accounts' - Only appears in the thumbnail *'GANGSTER JOEY - THE DOCUMENTARY' - We learn that Gangster Joey was hated by his parents and had a terrible childhood. He was sent to war, which ended up killing him after he lost his limbs and his life to a landmine. After Gangster Joey died, Soulja Boy resurrected Gangster Joey by spreading magic sparkles on his grave. We also learn about Gangster Joey's bad temper that gets worse everday and urge to kill. *'EPIC RAP BATTLES OF STUPIDITY '- Dynamite the Doodle is furious with Gangster Joey about not adding doodles, a kind of pet in Toontown, to Toontown Rewritten. Gangster Joey decides to settle the argument with a rap battle, later being assisted by Jeremy . *'TOONTOWN PARTY' - Gangster Joey helps Quackity and the gang on an investigation on Fatity's murder. He is the only member of the gang not to die. Fatity's murderer, Jesse Schell, is later killed by Gangster Joey. *'TOONTOWN SCHOOL' - Gangster Joey kills a man in a computer store after he kept on blabbering about creating a Toontown school. However, after the man's death, Gangster Joey uses all his money to buy a school to teach Toons how to fight. Jeremy is furious about this and tells Gangster Joey to make the money he wasted back, or Jeremy would make Gangster Joey 'feel pain'. Gangster Joey hires Coach Zucchini, who was hiding in a school closet, to be a teacher. He reluctantly obliges, saying that he can now scream at children without getting the cops called on him. In the end, all the money was made, but it was lost due to all the fines they had to pay after Coach Zucchini murdered every student in the school *'JOEY IN THE SERVERS '- This video is a parody of the intro of "Cory in the House", but with Gangster Joey instead of the main character, Cory Baxter. *'A CHRISTMAS STORY Special '- He is seen on the final few seconds of the video, after crashing his plane into Quackity and the gang. *'I Am Making Toontown Videos Again. (Text-to-Speech) FOOLS JOKE '- Making an appearance after almost 3 years of silence, he is the only one in Quackity's Gang to make an appearance; He finds Quackity, angered after being abandoned along with the rest of the gang. He talks to Quackity about how he had rose to success, but left behind the OGs and forgot about them. He then proceeds to kill Quackity. Facts *Joey is the owner of the game ToonTown Rewritten *He has a bad temper, getting worse everyday ever since the day he was born *Joey was sent to the war by his parents (Which is how he lost his two hands and legs in the first place) *Joey's parents didn't attend his funeral *Joey was revived by Soulja Boy when he spread magic sparkles into Joey's grave *Throughout his lifetime, Gangster Joey has 5 confirmed kills and 2 deaths. There is no information on who he has killed during his time in the army. However, it is confirmed that Gangster Joey cannot die from plane crashes. Gallery Joey2.PNG|Gangster Joey's entrance Gangster.PNG|"I am a gangster" Crash.PNG|Joey making TTR crash Oh.PNG Category:Characters